The present invention relates to a fluid-handling apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a magnetically driven fluid-handling apparatus, such as a hydraulic pump, a compressor or the like adapted for use in delivering various fluids or slurries, including corrosive chemical liquids, at high or low pressures.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,819, I have disclosed a magnetic drive for a fluid-handling apparatus comprising a diaphragm which separates the magnetic driver member from the driven member by being fixedly mounted therebetween and secured to the housing by means of screws. A thrust bearing mounted on the electric motor shaft provides a support for the diaphragm while preventing its contact with the drive shaft. A plurality of radially extending solid magnets is secured to the driver and driven members by means of individual screws.
Various other types of magnetically driven pumps or the like devices have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,517 describes a magnetic hydraulic pump having a pair of magnets placed in opposed relation to each other whereby the rotation of the rotor may be stopped automatically when excessive load is applied thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,364 teaches a centrifugal pump having ring magnets of conventional construction having alternating poles and magnetically coupled to each other. The magnets are positioned in closely spaced relation to each other and to a wall between them, the wall having a centrally disposed bushing which is integral with a stationary shaft. A driven shaft is mounted for rotation on the stationary shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,668 discloses a magnetically driven centrifugal pump having a non-magnetic wall dividing two chambers of the housing and carrying stub axles which act as supports for two rotating members. The driving and driven rotors include a series of U-shaped magnets fitted into pockets in the rotors and secured by studs and bolts.
While these and other prior art patents disclose concepts of pumps actuated by various types of drives, the device of this invention provides a new approach to the structure of magnetically driven pumps and the like which has certain advantages over the prior devices.
Accordingly, it is the main object of this invention to provide an improved magnetically driven fluid-handling apparatus characterized by having increased torque.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fluid-handling apparatus comprising a magnetic drive characterized by high magnetic flux that is particularly suitable for pumps coupled with a motor of relatively high horse power and designed to provide a high output.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a highly efficient in performance, heavy-duty fluid-handling apparatus suitable for delivery of corrosive liquids, wherein the apparatus is of a simpler construction and less expensive and more economical to operate than similar devices of the prior art.